


Promesse et Décombres

by 24Sebeum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Burn, Sports, handball
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Sebeum/pseuds/24Sebeum
Summary: Loving someone never felt so wrong.Ou ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu signes un pacte démoniaque avec Daren Blake.( J'avais pas de résumé encore donc, débrouillez-vous lol )
Relationships: Daisuke LEFEBRVE / Gabin MERCIER, Magnus THORSEN / Daren BLAKE, Magnus THORSEN / Tiago RIVIERE, Priam HONORE / Daren BLAKE
Kudos: 3





	Promesse et Décombres

Magnus se laissa tomber sur le sable. Dans un mouvement qu’il avait déjà répété maintes et maintes fois, il croisa les bras sur ses genoux et posa son menton à la pointe de son radius, gardant les yeux rivés sur le large.  
  
Autour de lui, des familles secouaient leurs serviettes de plages humides et les repliaient, envoyant dans la brise des nuages de perles sablonneuses qui s’échouaient un peu plus loin. Les rires des enfants se transformaient en échos lointains. Les châteaux, repaires corsaires, murailles de chines et tourelles bancales s’écroulaient sous la marée montante. Les derniers baigneurs s’ébrouaient, la peau piquetée de sel et s’enfilaient sur le Sentier du Littoral, disparaissant entre les broussailles.  
  
Bientôt, il n’y aurait plus que la houle. Et Magnus.  
  
Le garçon soupira, essuyant son front du revers d’une main gigantesque avant de repousser les mèches claires qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. La sueur qui goutait le long de son nez lui brûlait les paupières, et il pouvait la sentir serpenter dans son dos nu sans jamais vraiment le rafraichir.  
  
Hypnotisé par le mouvement des vagues, il enfonça un peu plus ses baskets dans le sable, les muscles de ses mollets se nouant, encore brûlants de leur course le long du port.  
  
C’était son dernier jour ici. Dans le village où il avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances d’été. Et comme c’était son dernier jour, tout ce à quoi il s’était efforcé de ne pas penser affluait de nouveau dans ses entrailles, noyant son estomac d’écume enragée.  
  
C’était toujours comme ça, chaque fois qu’il devait partir. Chaque fois qu’il entendait les petits sportifs du Club de Handball estival lui hurler « A l’année prochaine Coach ! » en secouant la main. Chaque fois que le soleil se couchait au creux de l’océan, rapprochant toujours plus rapidement la date de son retour. Chaque fois qu’il sentait l’été s’échapper sous ses doigts, comme s’il avait essayé d’attraper de l’air.  
  
Chaque fois, la pression revenait s’ancrer sur ses épaules, les rendant lourdes et rigides, comme prises dans la glace. Il devait repenser à ses études, et les efforts qu’il aurait à fournir pour remplir le contrat qu’il avait signé avec l’équipe nationale de Handball. Il devait aussi repenser totalement les entrainements de l’équipe Junior qu’il coachait toute l’année. Mais cette fois, la pression était encore plus pesante qu’avant. En plus de lui tordre le ventre comme un chiffon mouillé, elle lui compressait le cœur dans la poitrine.  
  
Magnus, bien qu’élevé au rang de joueur national, faisait partie d’une équipe amateure qui se démenait depuis quelques années pour accéder aux plus hauts rangs des tournois régionaux de France. _Les Lynx_. Et si les étés derniers il se sentait impatient à l’idée de revoir ses équipiers — ses plus chers amis, cette fois-là, c’était une tout autre histoire. Il était nerveux, comme ça lui arrivait rarement.  
  
Les Lynx avaient vu leur saison s’arrêter brusquement en Juin dernier. Ils avaient perdu un match essentiel juste avant les portes de la finale, et la saison s’était close sans même qu’ils n’aient eu le temps d’enregistrer l’information. La défaite lui avait laissé un horrible gout amer sur la langue, et avait fait couler quelques larmes qu’il avait vu briller aux coins de paupières crispées. Magnus pouvait encore entendre le fracas infernal de la balle que leur Capitaine avait envoyée voler contre le mur des vestiaires, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Il pouvait revoir très clairement les battants de l’entrée du gymnase se refermer derrière lui, et les dos voûtés de ses amis monter dans le bus qui les ramènerait chez eux. Chaque image était gravée en lui au fer rouge, et les souvenirs le brûlaient, calcinant la peau de sa nuque tendue, et la moelle dans chacun de ses os.  
  
Magnus soupira une nouvelle fois, soulevant le menton pour secouer la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Même son long jogging au cœur du village côtier n’avait pas eu raison de l’inquiétude qui le rongeait à l’idée de revoir les amis qu’il avait mené tout droit dans le mur en ayant la brillante idée de se battre avec un de ses coéquipiers.  
  
_Daren_.  
  
Magnus serra les dents, le tendon de sa mâchoire saillant sous la peau de son visage. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils avaient fini tous les deux sur le banc de touche, à purger leur peine en s’évitant du regard. Ils avaient perdu sans même avoir pu entrer de nouveau sur le terrain. Et tout le monde s’était cloitré dans un silence déçu que personne n’avait réussi à briser. Pas même Priam ou Nathan. Et c’était sur ce match que l’équipe s’était séparée pour passer leurs examens respectifs.  
  
Depuis, Magnus ne les avait pas revus. Il avait dû partir pour le Sud de la France, là où il était, depuis ses 19 ans, l’entraineur estival de petits férus de handball qui avaient le courage de jouer les pieds dans le sable. C’est vrai, il avait dû envoyer quelques messages à Nathan, et avait eu Daisuke au téléphone pour parler des entrainements de la rentrée. Mais ça s’arrêtait là. Et ça ne l’aidait pas à se détendre. La seule idée de revoir Daren et son insupportable rictus d’emmerdeur lui collait des frissons.  
  
Irrité, Magnus détendit ses genoux d’un coup sec, creusant dans le sable de longues tranchées où s’allongèrent ses immenses jambes. Prenant appui sur ses paumes plantées derrière lui, il continua de fixer l’horizon, comme si le soleil qui amorçait sa longue descente allait lui insuffler assez de courage pour reprendre la route demain matin.  
  
Après quelques minutes qu’il passa à écouter le bruit des vagues, et du sable charrié dans les remous, il ferma les yeux, profitant du vent, et des bruits plus lointains du port ostréicole qu’il avait tant de fois longé. L’effet ne fut pas instantané, mais à force de se concentrer sur les murmures de la mer, et le rire des pêcheurs qui remontaient leurs bateaux à quai, il finit par se détendre. Les rayons de l’astre qui lui faisait face réchauffaient ses paupières closes et la peau piquetée de sueur de son torse, semblant annoncer un coucher de soleil majestueux, comme il y en avait ici chaque soir de beau temps. Et Magnus l’attendrait, ce coucher de soleil. Parce qu’il comptait profiter de chaque seconde. De chaque grain de sable qui s’écoulait dans le sablier de ses vacances. Et aussi parce que, juste avant que l’étoile brûlante ne se perde dans les flots, Tiago montrait toujours le bout de son nez.  
  
Au bout d’un moment, alors que la plage était définitivement vide, et que Magnus commençait sérieusement à manquer d’un T-shirt maintenant qu’il ne courrait plus pour fuir le cours de ses pensées, le cliquetis discret des trois clefs qui pendaient au cou de Tiago parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne se retourna pas, s’obstinant à scruter les longues langues marines qui léchaient le sol, et charriaient dans leur danse des centaines de perles de quartz.  
  
Le sable s’affaissa à côté de lui, et Magnus sentit deux yeux ambrés se poser sa peau alors qu’il devinait sans le voir, un sourire creuser des fossettes dans le visage de Tiago.  
  
— Salut Chef.  
  
Et Magnus aurait voulu ne pas sourire, continuer de contempler la mer sans rien dire, sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu’il entendait la voix de son ami, et le surnom ridicule qui venait avec, il ne pouvait réprimer la flexion soulagée de ses lèvres, et le petit rire qui s’échappait du fond de sa gorge, soulageant tous ses maux en moins de temps qu’il ne faut à une vague pour s’en retourner à la mer.  
  
— Alors tu t’en vas déjà, soupira Tiago en tournant lui aussi son regard vers l’horizon.  
  
Magnus se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Et aligner deux mots pour parler de l’espèce de tempête qui faisait rage entre ses côtes semblait être une épreuve. Surtout dans une langue qui n’était la sienne que depuis une dizaine d’années.  
  
Ce soir, il n’arrivait à penser qu’en Norvégien ; et ses pensées étaient amassées pêle-mêle dans ses circuits, encore plus en désordre que tous les mots de français qu’il avait appris.  
  
Tiago n’ajouta rien après le silence de son ami, et les mains jointes sur ses genoux repliés, il continua de faire tourner la bague à son majeur gauche.  
  
Ça faisait des années qu’il voyait le soleil se coucher sur cette plage qui l’avait presque vu naitre, et parfois, il avait envie de grimper dans la voiture de Magnus lorsqu’il rentrait pour le Nord. Juste pour voir du pays. Lui tenir compagnie. Et s’assurer qu’il faisait bien la fameuse pause préconisée par le code de la route toutes les deux heures.  
  
— Les gosses vont encore me parler de toi pendant deux semaines, je les entends déjà, sourit-il. Et Coach par-ci, et Coach par-là. Ils savent que t’as un prénom au moins ?  
  
— Pas sur, dit Magnus en haussant les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais toi oui, c’est déjà bien. Je t’entends déjà.. Et Magnus par-ci, et Magnus par-là-  
  
Tiago coupa les moqueries de son collègue en fourrant son poing dans l’épaule massive qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et déclencha leurs deux rires simultanés.  
  
— Ferme-là, c’est bon. J’parle pas tant que ça de toi.  
  
— C’est pas ce que j’ai entendu dire.  
  
— T’as dû mal entendre.  
  
Magnus laissa échapper un petit souffle amusé, et tourna enfin ses yeux bleus vers Tiago, observant son visage une dernière fois avant que des kilomètres d’asphalte ne les séparent pour une année de plus.  
  
Tiago travaillait déjà là quand Magnus était arrivé à l’ouverture du camp de Handball sur la baie. Il l’avait rencontré en emmenant les enfants faire le tour de la côte en bateau. Et ils avaient réalisés qu’ils bossaient pour le même Club de vacances. Depuis, chaque été, ils se retrouvaient-là, sur la même plage. Et Magnus encadrait toujours des gosses. Et Tiago conduisait toujours le même rafiot.  
  
Au fil des semaines passées ensembles, ils s’étaient rapprochés jusqu’à se retrouver glués l’un à l’autre, si bien qu’à chaque pause-café, si un moniteur de voile cherchait Tiago, il n’avait qu’a repérer la touffe de cheveux immaculés de Magnus à travers le bungalow de l’accueil pour savoir que le marin y serait lui aussi.  
  
Et depuis ces quelques années, Tiago n’avait pas changé. Il avait toujours les mêmes boucles brunes, qui prenaient des reflets d’or dans le soleil d’Aout. Il avait toujours la même peau halée, et le même anneau d’argent à l’oreille gauche. Seule la longueur de sa barbe changeait avec la marée, ainsi que le nombre de tatouages maritimes qui ornaient sa peau.  
  
Là où les yeux de Magnus s’étaient arrêtés dans leur course, il pouvait voir la naissance de longues tentacules noires qui engloutissaient un phare dressé sur son cap. Et il n’avait pas besoin de regarder ailleurs pour savoir qu’à l’intérieur de son bras droit se dessinait un trois-mâts fendant les vagues, et qu’une ancre et sa boussole se tordaient sous les muscles de son mollet gauche. Pour les avoir parcourus plusieurs fois déjà, des doigts ou des lèvres, il lui semblait en connaitre chaque détail.  
  
— Merci d’être là, lâcha finalement Magnus dans un soupir.  
  
— Toujours.  
  
Et Tiago ne se départit pas de son sourire. Lumineux au point d’en éclipser le soleil qui pourfendait les flots devant eux, envoyant s’écraser dans les remous des dizaines de nuances de sang et d’or, peignant dans l’écume des étendues infinies de pourpre et de cuivre.  
  
Les minutes continuèrent de défiler, emportées par le vent du large, et les langues se délièrent progressivement. Peut-être que l’orage bloqué dans les entrailles de Magnus s’apaisa. En tous cas, il cessa de pleuvoir sur son palpitant, et trop vite, la nuit tomba sur leurs silhouettes enfoncées dans le sable.  
  
Et alors que les quelques lampadaires du Sentier du Littoral grésillaient dans le soir, dévoilant derrière eux les lumières du port, Magnus vit par-dessus son épaule Tiago se retourner encore pour le saluer à grands coups de bras avant de disparaitre entre deux carcasses de bateau.  
  
Puis, quand il fut certain que la nuit avait engloutit tout ce qui le rattachait à cet endroit, Magnus enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short, et dirigea ses grandes foulées à l’intérieur du village, rejoignant par les petites rues biscornues l’hôtel dans lequel sa valise l’attendait, ouverte sur le lit.  
  
Les mollets durs, et les épaules de nouveau lourdes comme coulées dans une chape de béton, Magnus poussa la porte de sa minuscule chambre avec vue sur la mer, et laissa son dos noueux s’échouer dans les draps défaits.  
  
Le lendemain, il chargerait sa valise dans le coffre de sa vieille Citroën, claquerait la portière côté conducteur en jetant un dernier regard en direction de la plage, dont la mer se serait retirée. Puis il enfoncerait l’embrayage sous son pied, augmenterait le son de la radio du Rivage, avalant les kilomètres tout droit vers ce qu’il restait de son équipe de handball. Tout droit vers les Lynx et leurs décombres, abandonnés dans sa fuite.  
  



End file.
